Eres un baka!
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: Serie de drabbles indifinidos sobre las parejas que ustedes gusten de Naruto, si no les gusto como quedaron las parejas oficialmente, aqui pueden ver un drabble de su pareja favorita, solo pongan su pareja y alguna idea y yo, lo escribo y publico. Empezare yo escribiendo el primero que es SasuSaku, pareja legendaria aunque a mi no me guste mucho OcO.
1. Chapter 1

Eres un baka!

Drabble 1.

SasukexSakura.

Egocéntrico y presumido.

…

Caminaba tranquilamente, sola, por el patio trasero de la "Gran preparatoria Konoha High School", no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no tenia caso buscar a sus amigas porque sabía que estaban muy "ocupadas" con sus novios. Ino seguramente, en este instante estaría besuqueándose con su novio Sai, en algún lugar fuera de la vista de los profesores que "cuidan" y "vigilan" el perímetro de la preparatoria. Hinata estaría bobeando con el tonto de Naruto, que por más amable que fuera y es Hinata, cuando esta con el tonto rubio, hace caso omiso a lo que está a su alrededor esta en cuerpo y alma anclada, literalmente, con Naruto.

Suspiro, sabía muy bien que el día que los presento, sucedería esto, pero como siempre ignorando a su sub consiente.

Camino un tiempo más, no tenía prisa. Había junta en la sala de maestros/profesores y alargaron el descanso.

"Mejor para nosotros" Pensó Sakura.

Se detuvo sorpresivamente al mirar la horrorosa, para ella, escena que sus jades ojos presenciaban, eran Sasuke y la zorra de Karin besándose como si no hubiera mañana, no es como si estuviera mal, de hecho lo está, pero no en ese sentido.

Su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente, ella siempre a amado, y lo sigue haciendo, a Sasuke con todo su corazón y estaba segura que él estaba enterado de sus sentimientos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, detuvo su respiración en el momento que vio aquella escena.

No soporto mas y cayó de rodillas al verde pasto de aquel lugar desconocido, se sentó de una manera que abrazo sus piernas, su cortos cabellos rosas cubrieron sus ojos, escondiendo ese drama que sus ojos hacían, lagrimas brotaban de sus jades ocultados por sus parpados.

…

Sasuke cortó el beso, a lo que Karin lo miro desconcertada.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora lárgate-Le ordeno Sasuke.

-No me digas que no te gusto Sasuke-kun- Soltó sensualmente Karin.

Sasuke la miro amenazadoramente. –No me provoques Karin- Amenazo Sasuke.

Karin se retiro molesta, no sin antes mover su cabello con "glamour".

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, camino sumido en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención por donde caminaba.

Un leve llanto, lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos, dirigió su vista a donde creía que provenía el llanto y pudo diferenciar una mata rosa. "Sakura" pensó ella era la razón de sus problemas, la razón por la que Karin lo chantajeo.

Miro como Sakura se levantaba, pasaba su brazo por sus ojos, y caminaba a paso veloz hacia, lo que suponía era el patio delantero de la preparatoria.

La siguió, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

La alcanzo, esta al notar a alguien caminar detrás de ella, volteo, y miro al causante de su sufrimiento.

Este la tomo por la mano al ver que aceleraba el paso, pero, como era de esperarse se resistió. Así que la acorralo contra el árbol más cercano.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi, Sakura?-Pregunto intentando no mostrar interés.

-Aquí la pregunta es, ¿Por qué me sigues? Y ¿Por qué me acorralaste?-Respondió ella, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo en donde más le duele.

-Responde-Dijo haciendo más presión en su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?

Sakura miro a Sasuke sin esconder su sorpresa, la había visto, y se preocupa por ella, ya podría morir en paz.

Pero enseguida recordó el beso de Sasuke y Karin, y toda la grata sorpresa que había adquirido se desvaneció, para ser sustituido por la rabia y un corazón roto.

-Que te importa, no tienes algo mejor que hacer, como besar a Karin, por ejemplo.-Gruño Sakura.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió, el motivo de sus lagrimas, el motivo de su sufrimiento, ella los vio besarse y lloro, pero, porque le duele, fácil, porque ella está enamorada de él de Sasuke, y Sasuke por primera vez en el día, se sintió feliz, pues, era correspondido.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, que ¿acaso tu también quieres besarme?, eh?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Eres un egocéntrico y presumido-Escupió, literalmente, Sakura esas palabras

-Sí, y aun así me amas- Dijo besando a Sakura, quien sorprendida correspondió de la misma manera el beso de Sasuke.

Al terminar el beso, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, jade vs ónix.

- **Eres un baka!**..-Dijo, para comenzar de nuevo un lucha con sus bocas.

…

Bueno aquí está el primero espero y le haya gustado.

En los Comentarios dejen el nombre de su pareja y una idea de lo que quieren que pase.

Sayonara minna tomodachi-san.


	2. Capitulo 2

Eres un baka!

Segundos Drabble

Narutoxhinata.

Este drabble es para MusaSpinelli, que amablemente dejo su comentario, esta idea es originaria de ella, yo solo escribo y publico.

La parte oscura de los cuentos felices.

...

Siempre era la misma rutina, se despertaba y me saludaba con una falsa sonrisa, un seco "Buenos días cariño", y un casto beso el mejilla y si tenía suerte en los labios, desayunaba y desaparecía con la misma excusa de hace 6 meses "Iré a trabajar, no me esperes, estaré con unos amigos" y no volvía hasta dentro de las 11:00 PM, o 1:00 AM, si se despedía de mal humor.

Muchas de mis entrometidas vecinas, que no tardaron mucho en notar tan sucio trato que me brinda Naruto, mi esposo, comenzaron no tan agradables rumores de nosotros. Nunca falta una amiga, que te diga: "Déjalo, se dará cuenta de lo que perdió, y volverá de rodillas hacia ti, créeme Hinata tu padre estaría muy feliz de que lo dejaras."

Lo he considerado, pero, amo mucho a Naruto como para dejarlo, es muy descabellado lo que pienso pero es una posibilidad, tal vez dentro de Naruto, haya un poco de amor, amor así mí, no había que ser genio para ver que nuestra relación caía y caía, más y más mientras el tiempo pasaba, y 2 años de lo que parecía un hermoso matrimonio sacado de un cuento de hadas ahora se asimila a un cuento de terror.

Lo que parecía una ficticia historia de romance, se ha convertido en una historia de trágico drama en donde el hombre maltrata a la mujer, hasta la muerte.

Tengo una horrorosa suerte, como mi antigua amiga Ino decía, "Hinata, tienes un pésimo ojo para los hombres, tal vez Naruto sea lindo, pero, admitámoslo ¡es un idiota!".

Nunca preste atención a eso, para mí era y sigue siendo, Naruto, Naruto y Naruto, extraño, lo sé.

Recuerdo los vagos momentos que pasamos Naruto y yo, en la universidad, donde comenzó todo. Cuando Sakura nos presento, en ese entonces era muy tímida y no me relacionaba casi con nadie, así que Sakura, muy amable me presento a sus amigos al igual que Neji-niisan, me presento a los suyos, desde que hice contacto con él, sentí, que ya no habría más que esperar de la vida, que él era mi todo, y yo el suyo, ingenua, era y soy tan ingenua, ahora, lo único que me queda es, sonreírle a la vida y pedir, el poder seguir adelante con las heridas.

...

Mire el cielo, estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, bueno las que se podían apreciar en esta industrial ciudad. Salí rápido de ese bar, las grises nubes se empezaban a apoderar del oscuro tono azul de la estrellada noche, y no quería llegar a casa empapado.

Le dio un último vistazo con sus zafiros ojos al cielo, para apretar el paso, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, porque al instante, sintió la leve lluvia fría, que le helo hasta los huesos. Intento, en vano, con su saco cubrirse, y entonces le vino a la mente un recuerdo, que lo hizo detenerse, a mitad de su camino, sin importarle que la lluvia, no diera indicios de bajar, si no que caía cada vez con más rapidez e intensidad.

Ese saco gris, lo había almidonado (planchado, desarrugado, como se le diga) Hinata, con amor, con dedicación, con esfuerzo, sin quejas, y que había recibido a cambio, ni un agradecimiento, solo un monótono, "no me esperes, llegare tarde".

Se situó a pensar en lo que hacía, y en los que sufrían por sus tratos, así, ahí, bajo la lluvia. No era la primera vez que se ha detenido a pensar en la dulce mujer que siempre lo espera.

Una vez entendió todo, el porqué de las cosas, el verdadero significado del amor, el porqué de sus malos tratos, salió corriendo de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo, no podía llegar tarde, no quería, y sabía muy bien que ni la lluvia y el frio lo detendrían, porque él es Naruto Uzumaki y va en busca de recuperar el amor de su vida.

...

Inspecciono que todo quedara ordenado en la casa, y con un suspiro triste, cerró la puerta, lentamente esperando algo que sabía de sobra no pasaría por que esto, la vida, no es cuento feliz.

-Extrañare la casa-Dijo tristemente mientras tomaba su café maleta levemente mojada por el agua-Pero lo que más extrañare y nunca podre olvidar, es a ti, Naruto-kun. – Murmuro tomando su sombrilla roja abriendo por el pequeño botón de esta, para darse la vuelta y caminar vagamente por la acera, bajo la fría lluvia, sola, como lo era hace tiempo.

...

Intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, saco sus llaves del bolsillo derecho de su saco desesperadamente y abrió la puerta de un golpe, miro el interior, ella no estaba esperándolo en el sillón, corrió hacia la recamara de los dos, y encendió la luz, estaba todo ordenado. Imaginándose lo peor corrió al closet "su" habitación y lo abrió bruscamente, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, solo miraba su ropa.

-No, no pude ser- murmuró corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, salió de ella y no se molesto en cerrarla con cuidado.

Corrió, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, tenía que alcanzarla, no pudo ir muy lejos.

Se detuvo al mirar una delicada figura muy reconocida para él.

-Hinata-Susurro.

-¡HINATA!-Grito desesperadamente.

...

Detuvo su melancólica caminata, al escuchar su nombre gritado tan fuerte.

-Esa voz- Se dijo a sí misma.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, al reconocer tan peculiar voz, para mirar al amor de su vida, al cual se había alejado, o había intentado.

Naruto respirando agitadamente, se acerco a Hinata.

-Hinata, no me dejes, no, por favor, no me dejes-Le imploro entrecortadamente, abrazándola.

Impactada Hinata, solto la maleta y sombrilla, que cayeron en seco en el pedimento.

-Naru-Naruto-kun, n-no sé..-No sabía que decir, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, para que ahora le imploraran regresar, todo es tan confuso, pero también doloroso.

-Hinata perdóname, fui un idiota, soy un idiota, no quiero perderte, no, no a ti-Dijo, mirando esos hermosos ojos perla, que no aprendió a valorar.

\- ¿Por-por qué?- Pregunto rompiéndose, llenando sus ojos con lagrimas, cristalinas lagrimas.

-Kami, perdón Hinata, nunca pude superar la muerte de mis padres, estresarme por todos nuestros problemas, desvelarme trabajando para pagar nuestras deudas, perdón, dirigí mi odio y rencor a la persona equivocada, me enoje porque mis compañeros no dejaban de echarme en cara sus perfectas vidas, porque gracias a mis noches de alcohol mi humor contigo cambiaba, espero por favor me perdones, porque te amo y mucho, perdóname Hinata- Confesó al ver las lagrimas de la mujer.

-Te perdono Naruto-kun- Murmuro correspondiendo el abrazo, después de una corta y dolorosa espera, siempre fue muy débil para odiar y muy buena para perdonar.

Naruto sonrio como nunca, cargando a Hinata dándole vueltas en el aire, como antes, la bajo y tomo su maleta y Hinata la sombrilla.

-Volvamos a casa, Hinata-chan-Le dijo Naruto.

-Eres un baka!, Naruto-kun-Le dijo riendo Hinata tomando de la mano a Naruto, dirigiéndose a su casa, a su hogar, para ellos la lluvia había desaparecido hacia tiempo.

...

Aquí está el drabble numero 2.

Gracias por tomar a bien está loca idea.

SAYONARA TOMODACHI!


End file.
